User talk:The Light6/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to MS Paint Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cascade page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pigbuster (Talk) 18:56, October 25, 2011 Messag I don't do that often. And trust me, I wanna do WORSE than shake them. I wanna put them in front of Bec Noir and write "Kill me" on them. But I can't. Besides, I'm in a "hunt down, catch, and report" mode. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 03:06, November 15, 2011 (UTC) That was really stupid of me. I'm sorry about that screw-up I just had with my edit. All I remember doing is adding the pesterlog in the appropriate field, but, ''I think what may have contributed to the multiple addition of all those templates was something which was mistakenly attributed to my IP address. This is a shared computer, and I was shocked to see a prompt upon editing stating to the effect that Wikia had "saved a previous edit of "mine"" but did not commit it to the page. Of course, I was careless enough not to check the entireity of the edit. I'm sorry for my stupidity and my terrible English. I take this as a signal that I am no longer welcome to edit the wiki or any of its pages, until further notice or clarification. 09:27, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Jade's Island rename Um, do you think we should rename Jade's Island? I was thinking that since Jade (technically) doesn't live there anymore, we should just call it Pacific Island. Per Ankh 21:03, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :Short and simple answer: Yes. The Light6 21:04, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :Okay! I'll get right on that! Per Ankh 21:07, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Just slightly jumping multi-bullet device, but probably not really... Are we certain RL doesn't stand for Rose Lalonde? (Unlikely, I realize, given none of the generational elders were known by name previously.) Rose and Dave's levels Hi! I'm the dude that edited Rose and Dave's pages regarding their ascentions! Sorry for the mix-up, I was just looking at John and Jade's pages and noticed that they reflected the new levels gained in the flurry of recent updates, and thought it appropriate to make sure Dave and Rose had the proper attention too! I assume that John and Jade's are biography related beyond the ascention level? They both only mention the fact that Hussie didn't have enough time to mess with them, and instead raised their levels. If these don't belong on their specific pages, then you should probably go take a look! Heading over to put the information in the appropriate section, though. :) -defenestratingPonies 09:12, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I didn't notice those, well it can probably be mentioned on the page, I just don't think every rank that goes up should be mentioned on the page, though I guess this could be an exception. The Light6 09:19, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Maybe instead of stating them as strictly 'rising to this level', it could be mentioned that their ascension through the god tiers beyond the intial transformation started at that page? Just a thought. -defenestratingPonies 09:22, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Well I readded it to Rose's page you could change that if you want and use it as a template for re-adding it back to Dave's page yourself. The Light6 09:28, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Images Your workrate makes me feel kinda lazy :S Well, I'll be doing some more work on the categories tomorrow, at any rate ^_^ Between us, we ''may be in with a chance of getting it mostly done before the end of the week... I guess the next task at that point'll be to try and work on filenames, for which we'll need someone with mod rights (or higher) on board... I might ask a bcrat about getting temporary mod rights or something *shrugs* :Slick method. I'd love to do something like that, but my laptop and internet go painfully slow when I have more than a few tabs open... Anyway, what I've been doing, mainly, is creating the new categories and then moving everything out of the old categories, rather than seeking out uncategorised files Infoboxes Light6, you forgot a few infoboxes. The Crow's box is one. Per Ankh 05:58, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I responded to this on BitterLime's page but with all the edits happening I guess you could've missed it, I didn't so much miss them as I did skipped them and only did the trolls and old kids pages (was going to do the new kids later) because I didn't feel the other pages warranted such treatment, however if you feel it should be standard across all pages I will do them all eventually. The Light6 06:02, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I do feel that way, actually. With all the infoboxes locked up, the vandals will have to find other little toys to fool around with. And there aren't many (thank god). Per Ankh 10:29, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :you should probably refrain from commenting on vandals in the undo summary, for the ones that read that, it probably just spurs them on, it also doesn't make you look much better 13:50, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, fine. I'll stop doing that. Per Ankh 17:39, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I think you should have done them in the template space rather than the article space.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 10:04, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I put them in the main space because I was interested in keeping them as subpages of the main pages and because I didn't really consider them templates I guess so much as part of the page that had been separated into their own pages. Well at least those were my thoughts when I made them. The Light6 10:11, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Just to throw in my two pennies on this, I support the subpages. Templates are generally intended to use parameters, whereas these are character-specific and therefore largely fixed. Basically, I agree with your logic – they're a separated part, but still of the same page. Also, having a template transclude a template is massively redundant unless the template in question is only a small part of the larger one, which is not the case here ::My rationale is that they're still infoboxes, and if we transclude them as templates, edits to them won't show up in the side box where it shows recent changes. There's no problem in nesting a template in a template, and subpages are really not meant to exist within the mainspace. Seeing as they're already being shunted off to their own page to begin with, we may as well just add "Template:" to the beginning of the page name and remove "/Infobox" from the end, turning into .—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 21:05, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Edits to any page show up in the RC unless you filter them out. Making them templates won't hide changes. Also, I'd be interested to know the source of the assertion that "subpages are really not meant to exist within the mainspace", as I've never seen it said anywhere else on Wikia. On FFWiki, for example, we even have certain types of articles as mainspace subpages, because sometimes it's the most logical way to do things. Many of them are cases where a page is rather full, so we break off a well-defined section of it onto a subpage because it's still part of the same page, but is separated for convenience. :::Think about it like this. What if it weren't an infobox? What if it were a text subsection? It's not a template, it's just a piece broken away for an organisational, administrative or otherwise functional reason. It's still content tied to the same page. These infoboxes, being specific instances of the template, are exactly the same from a content point of view. These sorts of things are generally best considered from a content POV rather than a structure POV, because for the vast majority of the time, editors are concerned more with the content than the structure (and readers only with content, but the issue is immaterial to non-editors anyway). :::One other curiosity to muse upon: ultimately, making it a template won't actually change anything. Literally, nothing will be fundamentally different. Templatespace isn't like, say, filespace. Files are treated specially – you transclude the file, which isn't part of the editable section of the file's page, and conversely, no part of the file's editable section will ever be transcluded in calling the file. Templates, by contrast, are just normal pages with a "Template:" label glued to them, which is why any page can be a template, such as my signature. Templatespace is kind of a non-space anyway. If you transclude a template, you leave out the "Template:" prefix. Exactly the same as you would if it were in mainspace for the simple reason that mainspace has no prefix. Fundamentally, templatespace is just a convenient partition of mainspace. :::My two cents three paragraphs on the matter. A bigger wall of text than I originally planned :S :::: Just gonna add one tiny correction onto the namespace bit: Templates leave out the "Template:" prefix because they are specifically designed to call from that namespace, while to call from another namespace, like your sig, you've got the "User:" prefix. The mainspace not having a prefix is called by having a ":" before the page name as it will cause the template to come from a blanknamespace as it were, which is of course the mainspace. But apart from that yeah that's basically the internal reasoning I put the infoboxes into the mainspace as subpages. The Light6 00:11, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, having to include the "User:" prefix isn't so much inherently to do with the namespace itself so much as the fact that the full page title, used for transclusion, includes that prefix. Still, I find it kind of amusing, in a way, that the minor complication for mainspace transclusion only exists because templatespace exists. It makes perfect sense, of course, since mainspace pages are rarely (if ever) transcluded, but on some level, it almost seems silly :P But enough technicalities. What matters is that we're in agreement. The question is... will we persuade Ryulong? ; ) ::::::Well yes it is also the full name but it including overrides the Template namespace, so it doesn't try to tranclude from "Template:Sorceror Nobody/Sig" but like you said it's just a technicality, however now I can't stop imagining what would happen if you made a page with the name "Template:User:randompagename" I guess the "User:" prefix would continue to override the Template namespace so it itself would have to be included in the transcludion code, sorry I am just thinking out loud now. Anyhow on the argument that subpages shouldn't be in the mainspace or used for transclusion, while editing the Binding of Isaac Wiki the other day I discovered they do just that too. Anyhow, all technicalities aside it is really just an argument of data structure: Whether all pages who's sole purpose is to be transclude onto another page should be in the template namespace or if they are an article subsection split off from the main article into their own page for transclusion back into the parent article should they be kept in the mainspace instead. Obviously you and I are of the latter opinion and Ryulong is of the former opinion. Also when I first proposed the idea Bitterlime didn't express any thoughts on the matter so I guess he either agrees with the mainspace, or thinks it should be in the template namespace but didn't care enough to say so, or doesn't care about it and finds the fact so much has been written on the matter entirely ridiculously. The Light6 04:24, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::All I'm proposing that we do a simple move from John Egbert/Infobox to Template:John Egbert or whatever so calls up the coding instead of . It is just in my experience on Wikipedia that if you're going to transclude something, it's just easier to do it as a template rather than a mainspace subpage, except for apparently the episode lists but they have a whole set of templates set up for that so the summaries are kept on one page. :::::::And Sorceror Nobody, I think you are confusing how things are transcluded. You don't need "Template:" if you're transcluding a template, but you do need "User:" or ":" to transclude userpages or pages in the articlespace.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 08:46, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Any chance you can link to examples on Wikipedia? Unless I am horribly misunderstanding you examples of both pieces of articles being transcluded from templacespace and elsewhere (mainspace or otherwise?). Also I think my might have mixed up a tiny bit of what was being said, Sorceror Nobody didn't say "Template:" was need to transclude from templates, I was speculating what would happen if you made a page in the template namespace which started with the namespace of something else eg. Template:User:RandomPageName since if you tried to transclude using just "User:RandomPageName" it would presumably try to transclude from the User namespace instead of the template namespace unless you specified the template namespace in the transclusion. The Light6 09:16, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Indent reduction ::::Ryulong, TheLight6 is right. I think you must have misread something one of us was saying >_> Anyway, as is frequently mentioned on other wikis I edit, "we are not Wikipedia". We follow some of the same basic principles, but we don't have to do everything the way Wikipedia does. And a ton of wikis use mainspace subpages because it's organisationally logical to do so, regardless of what Wikipedia says on the matter. And if Wikipedia itself does use subpages, well, that brings me back to the question of where this "rule" about not having mainspace subpages even comes from. ::::As to what would happen if you combine namespaces, TheLight6, it does indeed force you to include the "Template:" prefix in the transclusion. Just thought I'd test that for you, since you're so preoccupied with it :3 :::::I know that this isn't Wikipedia. I just think keeping the infoboxes outside of the article space would be better. And no, Sorceror Nobody, when you transclude templates, you do not need to include the "Template:" prefix when doing so. That is why and produce the same output: and . :::::And also Wikipedia does not use subpages in the main article space, because there are articles that have slashes in the title. What I said was that there are instances where articles are transcluded onto other articles.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 00:17, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I think you misread again, he didn't say "Template:" was needed to transclude any template, only ones that were named in this fashion - Template:User:RandomPageName. ::::::Anyhow, you do make a good point about article with slashes in their names, being that those are also contained here. The Light6 00:39, December 28, 2011 (UTC) How does I edit R??? Lalonde, durr Hello, I'm not a very *new* "editor" here (I have edited on occasion without an account, BUT every edit I do to the infobox messes it up EVEN if I'm only changing a word,) but I can't seem to actually edit something in an infobox WITHOUT messing THE TABBERS up. Anyway, the reason why I want to edit it is because of THIS line under typing style: "uses smilies with ^^ eyes" I'm planning to add "^ occasionally uses carat symbols (^ or ^^^) for emphasizing a previously typed line", because R??? Lalonde tends to use the carats for this purpose MORE than for smilies (she only uses it in a smiley for the zipped mouth ), but for, as I said, emphasizing a previously typed line. Here are concrete examples: Thanks in advance, and I apologize for my atrocious use of the English language. It's not my mother tongue. -Hoarfrost 14:04, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Night Watch Thank god yer awake. The night watch is getting tricky. I'm gonna be busy tonight, I think we should start calling vandals Imps here. Per Ankh 12:53, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :I just realised you do call it the night watch when it is night in my time zone, but yeah I am usually up late at night and based on the time here I am hardly going to be doing anything soon (realises it is 1 minute past 12, Merry Christmas!). The Light6 13:01, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :I live in Florida, (8:20 AM, Merry Christmas 2U2!) Man, these Imps are annoying! I think we should create nicknames for each class of wiki editor. Per Ankh 13:24, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :Hey you guys need any help, I'm in Massachusets Agh! Now my typing is in bold! Gotta go! Merry Christmas!Chezrush 16:10, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :There, that got fixed! And keep your hands off of pages that are set for deletion. Sure we could use all the help we can get! Per Ankh 16:15, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :OK 1 GOT 1T It Chezrush 16:39, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :There at it again Chezrush 00:49, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome to the MSPA wiki Night Watch, friend! {shakes hand} Per Ankh 01:25, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Casually browsing Dammit, I thought I spelled something wrong! Good catch! You didn't think I spend my time on this wiki and my main one, did you? I used to be a minor part of the ATLA wiki, but their uploading photo policies were to strict for me. Per Ankh 19:32, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Scratched session is Screwed up! Dear god, this session is crazy! Both Prospit dream selves dead already? And by Jack Noir? Per Ankh 06:43, December 31, 2011 (UTC) JACK WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT IS HAPPENING? HUSSSIEEE!!!! The Light6 06:45, December 31, 2011 (UTC) In response to your message on my page: Yes. Yes we do. In response to our current conversation: Well, at least the Dersite Dream selves are still fine! For now, anyway. Per Ankh 06:51, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... maybe they weren't there! It's possible. Per Ankh 06:59, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Wait, the Frog Temple. It shows eight Towers, plus the ones for Derse and Prospit (which apparently broke off and fell into the sea), correct? This means that Real Jane must be unconsious, not dead despite being right next to the explosion, because all four new kids must enter to create a planet. Per Ankh 07:15, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Wait, which Frog Temple? Also I thought the planets were already there waiting for the players? Also Prospit doesn't have any prototyping towers. The Light6 07:26, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... good point. Well, I'm thinking that unprototyped battlefield this new Skaia has will be fused with Jade's, both repairing it, and recreating that spiky shell thingy. And if that happens, it'll be one heck of a Flash! Per Ankh 16:37, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Flip-wise I understand how you thought this was simply flip-wise but it is not that actually. firstly lets see the glasses, it started out like this but later it was shown as this next his shoes (note the opposite to his eyes and shoes. black left eye, white left shoe) first this then this and now lastly the eyes first and then I understand how you could think this was flip-wise but it is simply not. Thank you for trying to improve the wiki and I hope you continue to do so. :Ah, very well. The Light6 03:14, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Latest events Why do I get the feeling that Scratch!Jack is gonna get his butt kicked? Per Ankh 03:01, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :I think he's gonna get away, but I think we're going to see Jane's "miracle of a new beginning" in the Skaian clouds soon and some clarity on Hero of Life powers. The Light6 03:14, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :It's possible. Per Ankh 03:17, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :PS Als, nice pun, Hussie! "Hit the road Jack!" Per Ankh 03:20, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Jaspers the First Guardian I'll take that bet. I'll even go a step further and say that was why Jaspers was ripped from the Beta Universe- in order to create the current Guardian in the Alpha Session! Per Ankh 07:21, January 2, 2012 (UTC) It seems First Guardians have green tongues. Weird, but cool. Per Ankh 08:53, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Major idea I think I may have another theory about why this session's Prospit looks so freaky-they don't enter with sprites because none of them use the actual Sburb Disks! They used the hacked files! Per Ankh 09:10, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :But the Sprites come from the Cruxtruder which an object given by Sburb and needed to create the Cruxite artifacts. Plus didn't the trolls lack discs too being that their session's copy was created by Sollux. I guess perhaps their session's Sburb has some sort of DRM which using hacked files causes the sprite to not be produced. The Light6 09:51, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, they did lack disks. However, Sollux wrote the codes. Remember how R. Lalonde said she basically walked in, grabbed the data, and walked out? That was too easy. There was a catch. In this case, it prevented the Prototyping. Per Ankh 10:33, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Template I've changed the Template:Navbox subgroup Homestuck other characters so that you don't need rows 2 and 3 in order to display a row 4. I might attempt to make it so Dad can be on two rows, seeing as he's John and Jane's guardian, and GCat might encompass all of them.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 04:20, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :I will be honest, I still have trouble understanding #ifeq but I think I am getting it. Also "and GCat might encompass all of them". ALL THE ROWS? Now that I got that out of the way, I assume you mean God Cat acting as a guardian to all the kids not just Jane? I guess GCat would just be moved to character13 in the guardian section if that is the case? The Light6 04:36, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes. That is what I coded it to do. ::—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 04:42, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Also the ifeq parser function is a difficult one, but it goes }|true|true result|false result}}.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 04:46, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Just assuming that if GCat stays with Jane I assume we will be aiming for this instead? :::With Dad existing alongside pre- and post-scratch guardians and GCat by itself under Dad? The Light6 04:50, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, if he stays with Jane, Dad shouldn't get the 2 rows. Either that or I put coding in to make cells for 6, 7, and 8 stretch to two rows.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 05:00, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Lemme put this way. I'm confident enough of that fact, that I'd put money on it. Per Ankh 03:01, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... so what you're saying is that if Sbrurb isn't finished properly, it produces a more primitive version? That is a good idea, it makes the game slightly easier to win! Per Ankh 12:56, January 4, 2012 (UTC) That's a good idea, what do you think that unprototyped Battlefield is there for? Per Ankh 18:00, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hemospectrum I just want to let you know that I did a massive overhaul of the page, approximately doubling its length by doing more (accurate) coverage on the different blood colors. I felt that providing examples referring to the 12 Sgrub players and the Ancestors provides more information rather than just assuming that people know what the heck we're talking about.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 13:10, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Well I would've noticed anyhow because I keep track of recent changes :P But assuming you didn't notice I correct few little problems. The Light6 16:47, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Di?? possibilities How many names are there that begin with Di? Per Ankh 16:05, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Assuming a 4 letter name and using all 26 letters in all combinations regardless of logic: 676 of course using logic most of them would be gibberish or words that aren't names. Just gonna assume that it goes Di(consonant-y)(vowel+y) than: 120 :Diba, Dica, Dida, Difa, Diga, Diha, Dija, Dika, Dila, Dima, Dina, Dipa, Diqa, Dira, Disa, Dita, Diva, Diwa, Dixa, Diza. :Dibe, Dice, Dide, Dife, Dige, Dihe, Dije, Dike, Dile, Dime, Dine, Dipe, Diqe, Dire, Dise, Dite, Dive, Diwe, Dixe, Dize. :Dibi, Dici, Didi, Difi, Digi, Dihi, Diji, Diki, Dili, Dimi, Dini, Dipi, Diqi, Diri, Disi, Diti, Divi, Diwi, Dixi, Dizi. :Dibo, Dico, Dido, Difo, Digo, Diho, Dijo, Diko, Dilo, Dimo, Dino, Dipo, Diqo, Diro, Diso, Dito, Divo, Diwo, Dixo, Dizo. :Dibu, Dicu, Didu, Difu, Digu, Dihu, Diju, Diku, Dilu, Dimu, Dinu, Dipu, Diqu, Diru, Disu, Ditu, Divu, Diwu, Dixu, Dizu. :Diby, Dicy, Didy, Dify, Digy, Dihy, Dijy, Diky, Dily, Dimy, Diny, Dipy, Diqy, Diry, Disy, Dity, Divy, Diwy, Dixy, Dizy. :--The Light6 16:47, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Holy cow. Per Ankh 16:59, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :It's probably Dick. Chezrush 20:50, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, that is possible. Per Ankh 21:35, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah yes Dick, that isn't in that 120 list, but mostly because I wrote it after 3am and was trying to get to bed. But yeah it would make it the second kid after John to not have a name structured like "(consonant)(vowel)(consonant)(vowel)". But yeah 18% of all possible combinations isn't bad. The Light6 03:08, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Shame http://weebstories.tumblr.com/post/15507944752/anon-homestuck-assault read this. I am heavily ashamed to be a Homestucker. I expect that behavior from obsessive Twilighters, but not this fandom! Per Ankh 20:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :"The URL you requested could not be found." :It seems it has been deleted. The Light6 23:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Dammit. Well, in short, some Equius cosplayer assaulted a young woman simply because she didn't read Homestuck. At a convention. None of the other cosplayers went to help. Per Ankh 00:03, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Ugh, but on the bright side I heard that it may have been fake, I hope it was fake. The Light6 02:07, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::As do I. I am eternally ashamed at how crazy that guy was. Here's another one: [link] Per Ankh 02:28, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Umm wow. That seriously freaked me out. I guess this is why crazy people should not like Homestuck 8( Chezrush 20:35, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Pardon my language, but... Holy. Shit. I can't believe it. We just found out how Jaspers died. (insert cerebral BSOD here) Per Ankh 03:37, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :Crushed by a book it seems. The Light6 04:27, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :The very same book that John mentioned could kill a cat. Wow. That was one HELL of a flashback. Per Ankh 04:30, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Dad's Death Fake-out Okay, I get Dad's tough, but how did he survive an explosion going off a few feet above his head? Per Ankh 03:27, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :I have a feeling the floor absorbed most of the explosion and he was mostly hit by falling debris, Di?? dialogue seems to support that. And considering the things Dad can lift with ease I would say all that falling on him was like a blanket falling on one of us. The Light6 05:47, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, good point. Per Ankh 18:55, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Is it just me Or have the vandal attacks all but stopped? Per Ankh 18:54, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :They seem to have stopped, I wonder if it was those anti-vandalism measures we implemented or if it stopped by itself. The Light6 23:56, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :It'll probably resume in the next act. Per Ankh 00:01, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :No, wait. There they are! Per Ankh 21:42, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :two days into the future and everything is pretty silent. Chezrush 22:21, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :i think the numbers have drastically decreased since my stupid idea about seperating nav boxes, but we got a lot of attention with the name reveals and we'll still get some now and then. 22:27, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Next update I sense an S page or a really long Pesterlog. Per Ankh 18:31, January 15, 2012 (UTC) It freaked me out too. Then I realized where it's head was! Per Ankh 23:39, January 15, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't say that a pure white cat (who is probably Gcat) died. It just says there is an incident involving said cat. Per Ankh 00:44, January 16, 2012 (UTC) True.... And hey, did you notice that we found out Roxy's full name at 6:12 PM? Per Ankh 00:52, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Ah. Per Ankh 01:02, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Dear Gog... Did you catch what just happened to the Homestuck page? I think someone did a symbol drawing of a male genetalia here: http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/index.php?title=Homestuck&diff=72651&oldid=72645 Per Ankh 09:01, January 16, 2012 (UTC) True, true. I just read the saddest thing ever. Here. Per Ankh 10:04, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I stand corrected. This coupled with this is the king of Sadstuck. My emotions are STILL fucked up and it's been like an hour since I read it! Per Ankh 22:26, January 17, 2012 (UTC) You woke up the Rogue of Space... ... at 5:20 AM eastern time, for the following awnsers: Do it. Yes. Do it. {falls back to sleep} Zzz.... Per Ankh 10:20, January 18, 2012 (UTC) No. I was half asleep. And I spend most of my time on the recent activity page. I was informed of the message before recieving the email. Per Ankh 17:17, January 18, 2012 (UTC) promotion Congrats! You are now an admin. I don't think I need to tell you to treat your status responsibly. Come to my talk page so we can discuss a ban policy and warning system.BitterLime 15:26, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Can we drop this subject and pretend it never existed now? I already feel like an idiot. Per Ankh 04:45, January 20, 2012 (UTC) CotL Time to create the CotL page. Check Roxy's Mom's page. Per Ankh 20:04, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Oookay... When did Karkat Ascend? 'cause I know that didn't happen! Per Ankh 00:30, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :He hasn't, yet. But she seemed to be in the Furthest Ring and considering how time works there I would say that's the future which means he will ascend at some point. The Light6 01:11, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah but why is Equius and Nepeta and the Aradiabots there? Will they come back? Chezrush 01:14, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :I doubt Equius will. And Aradia no longer needs the bots, remember? Per Ankh 01:19, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Well Equius, Nepeta and the Aradiabots would all be in the Furthest Ring too, but considering Dave is meeting them maybe they are coming back? Damn, edit conflict. While Alpha!Aradia doesn't need the bots, Doomed!Aradias still do, even though they are dead, well they were dead when they died so yeah. The Light6 01:24, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::retcon, karkat and nepeta now white-eyed, though wingless. 01:34, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::*goes to re-watch* Oh it is re-loading from scratch, also damn my current slow internet! *watches* Yep, retconned. The Light6 01:56, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Damn, those eyes are CREEPY! It's been like how long since we last saw those? Per Ankh 02:06, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::: . ::::That's Terezi licking chalk off of a wall. Per Ankh 02:37, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::fixed, thought it went by hs page number, not mspa number, thanks. That guy you gave a warning to? He also replaced All content in Daves page with a stupid photo! See? Per Ankh 16:36, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Just want to let you know that I've reduced the vandal's block. We shouldn't really jump straight to permabans, no matter how insufferable the vandal is. Unless they do serious damage. Of course, if he comes back in two months and resumes vandalism, then we permaban him :3 I predict a vandal attack In 5, 4, 3, 2, ...User:Per Ankh 03:58, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :And it doesn't seem to have come. Well that's good, also on my list of good things: Confirmation Dirk is gay and that he and Roxy are basically moirails (they were my personal predictions). The Light6 07:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Weird. Normally, they're like glitchy clocwork! :I'll apply to those predictions. User:Per Ankh 07:41, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Nobody noticed that we are slacking in the Act 6 Act 2 page but me? Seriously? I even left a short bit of a new update as Editing bait! experimentalDeity 02:41, January 23, 2012 (UTC)